


New Year's Tradition

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A new years fic because why not, F/F, Zari and Amaya know what's up, party antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: The Legends are having a New Year's Eve party and Sara invites Ava to participate in the Legends' party antics and New Year traditions.





	New Year's Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! What better way to end 2017 and jump into 2018 than with an AvaLance fic? I loved writing this one, but it's a tad short.
> 
> Feel free to check out my other fics and say hi to me on tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think :)
> 
> Happy new year everybody! Enjoy!

Ray walked into Sara's office holding two plastic grocery bags.

"I've got plastic hats, noisemakers,'Fuck 2017' glasses and cheap champagne."

"Perfect." The captain responded.

Although the Legends were on a timeship and there was no definitive "Time" it was new years eve in the timeline they left from, as well as the Time Bureau's timeline, so Sara had   
planned a new year's celebration for the team.

Ray set the bags down and went to help the rest of the team decorate.

Sara walked over to the bags Ray had picked up and counted all of the items. 

7 of everything. Good.

Sara's team only had 6 members at the moment, but she was expecting another guest.

She had invited Ava via voice mail, but the Agent never responded.

Sara looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She didn't know when or how she fell for the uptight, condescending, Ava Sharpe, but here she was. It had gotten to the point where Sara   
couldn't even think about the taller woman without coming down with a raging case of the feels.

Sara was interrupted from her Ava-centric thoughts when Nate walked into her office.

"The party's about to start. We were thinking of playing Cards Against Humanity."

"I'll be out in a moment." Sara replied.

"Okay, but I feel obligated to warn you that we're not saving you any onion dip, so if you snooze you lose." Nate said before walking out and joining that party.

Sara bit her lip and looked at her watch. 

6:37

She figured that if Ava were going to come, she would have showed up already.

The thought of Ava blowing her off wasn't surprising, but it still hurt.

Sara strolled out of her office and joined her teammates. Hopefully, the party will make her forget about the whole Ava thing.

____________________

3 games of Cards Against Humanity, 2 games of Jenga, and a bowl of onion dip later, the party was in full swing.

Everyone was incredibly hyped to begin the new year, even though it was only 10:30.

Sara was having a fun time, but she was still thinking of Ava, and apparently it showed because she had overheard Zari and Amaya making what sounded like a bet. Sara decided   
to ignore that.

The Legends were setting up a game of charades when a portal opened up in front of them.

Sara's heart skipped a beat as she turned to see what was going on.

Ava walked through the portal in civilian clothes, rather than her business suit, and she seemed as if she were happy to be here. That was a first.

Ava was wearing regular blue jeans and a lavender blouse and the sight of her was almost enough to make Sara melt into a puddle, but the captain was able to keep it together.

The Legends knew Ava was coming to the party, and weren't at all surprised when she came onto the ship.

They all greeted her and continued setting up for the game.

"What's up?" Ava asked Sara

"Well, right now, we're setting up charades. After that, we're probably just going to hang out until midnight." Sara replied.

"Sounds like a plan." said Ava.

Amaya saw Sara and Ava talking to each other and viewed it as an opportunity "Time to pick partners for charades!" She yelled

Nate and Ray high fived, Zari and Amaya sat next to each other, and Mick appointed himself judge because there was an odd number of people and he was nowhere near sober   
enough to effectively play.

Ava looked at Sara and shrugged "Looks like we're partners." 

"That we are." Said Sara as the pair walked over to the main room where the game was taking place.

______________

Needless to say, Zari and Amaya kicked everybody's ass at charades, although Ava and Sara almost caught up towards the end. Nate and Ray did well when the charade involved a   
pop-culture reference, but any other time the two guys were completely lost.

By the time the game ended, it was already 11:50.

Sara was sitting and enjoying a slice of pizza when Ava walked up to her.

"So what happens at midnight?" Asked Ava

"What, have you never been to a New Year party before?" replied Sara. Even when she was in love with someone, Sara was still smooth and sarcastic.

"What I mean is, what does everyone do when the clock strikes 12:00 in 3 minutes?" 

"Well," answered Sara "We blast the New Years song nobody knows the words to, pop a bottle of champagne and celebrate the New Year by making noise and getting wasted."

Ava nodded "Anything else?"

Sara thought about it for a moment "Two of the Legends usually end up sleeping together due to intoxication. Last year it was Nate and Amaya, but this year my money's on Zari   
and Amaya."

Ava chuckled. 

"One minute!" Shouted Ray "Get your hats on and grab your noisemakers!"

In less than 20 seconds, everyone had dressed themselves up in cheap, plastic, New Years decorations, ready for the countdown.

Ray had found a way to get footage of the Time's Square broadcast from their timeline, so everyone's eyes were glued to the screen, except for Ava's, who were glued to Sara.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted in unison, blowing noisemakers and cheering.

Ava walked up to Sara and before the assassin could respond, Ava grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

Sara melted into Ava's embrace. she had waited so long for this moment and it was even better than she could have imagined.

Ava pulled away and looked at Sara who was looking back at her.

It took the two of them a moment to notice that the Waverider had gone silent. Sara looked at her team and saw that they were all smiling at the couple. 

Zari handed Amaya a 10 dollar bill and Amaya broke the silence "Told you you shouldn't have bet on this being a slowburn."

The team laughed together, and Zari just gave Amaya a sarcastic smile.

_________________

Around 12:30, things at the party had died down. Mick had gone off to bed, Amaya, Zari, and the guys were playing blackjack in the galley, and Ava and Sara were cleaning up.

Sara walked over to where Ava was bagging up streamers and kissed her on the cheek.

Ava turned to Sara and smiled as she kissed the shorter woman.

They stared at each other again and Sara put her hands on Ava's shoulders. 

"Remember what I told you about what happens at New Year parties?"

Ava smiled "The part about how you play the song nobody knows the words to?" She teased.

Sara smirked "No, the part about how people usually hook-up."

"Ah, yes." Ava said, her eyes darting down to Sara's lips "That part."

Sara raised her eyebrows like she usually did when she was being flirtatious "What do you think about going to my quarters and continuing the tradition?" She asked, her hands   
unbuttoning the first button on Ava's lavender blouse.

"I think that's a great idea." Said Ava, backing the Captain into the kitchen counter.

"Happy New Year, Ava."

"Happy New Year, Sara."


End file.
